


Small Crime

by FangirlInACoffeeShopWeShare



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Implied Arya Stark/Gendry Waters, Jonrya feels, Some Sansa POVs, adopted jon snow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-02-16 00:07:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13042404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlInACoffeeShopWeShare/pseuds/FangirlInACoffeeShopWeShare
Summary: I usually like to avoid Soulmate AUs because they seem very cliche to me. But my Jonrya fangirl heart is breaking at how little I can find any Modern AU where they are shipped so I decided to make this one.





	1. Soulmate?

**Author's Note:**

> I usually like to avoid Soulmate AUs because they seem very cliche to me. But my Jonrya fangirl heart is breaking at how little I can find any Modern AU where they are shipped so I decided to make this one.

Every girl grows up listening to the stories about soulmates. How every person only gets one. How some live a lifetime in a dull grey world because they never find their soulmate. How you'll know they're your soulmate, my sister's favourite part, the soul brand. They hated the world and all it's faded colours, I never understood what the people meant. I'd always seen the world in a bright light kind of way for as long as I can remember. I just didn't expect what happened next.


	2. Wrong Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be a very depressing chapter sorry guys!

It hit me it was 1 pm on any normal day when I felt the pain, a burning pain on my right hip. Once the pain subsided I opened my eyes to find a duller, greyer world I didn't remember this morning. I lifted my sweater to find the source of my pain and there it was my soul brand. Two words. Two words I knew very well.

**_Jon Snow_ **

My adoptive brother, my soulmate, was my adoptive brother. Now I knew the gods were laughing at me. Then I thought about it and it started to make sense, I was always close to him. Ran to him during any problem. Father even said that I could scream so loud that the neighbours thought I was being murdered, only silenced when Jon picked me up. I didn't play with any of the other children unless he was allowed to join. Mother, she always tried to sperate us, hated it when I'd wander into his room for comfort after a nightmare. Did she know? How could she I only just found out!

I traced a small tentative finger over the words and gasped when my phone started ringing in my back pocket. I checked to see who it was.

**Ned Stark**

I picked it up, "Dad? Why are you calling me with your work phone?"

"Jon..." He began and I couldn't understand the words he said after that I just got in my car and drove. I drove to the hospital tears burning to escape my grey hues. I got his room number from the lady at the front desk, though she wouldn't give the information to me until I started scream-sobbing hysterically in the lobby.

* * *

 

I sat in the room curled in one of the uncomfortable chairs waiting for the rest of our family to flood into the room. He laid there pale, bloody, and broken hit by a drunk red light runner. My father came in first dragging Rickon and my mother. My mother came over to me whispering her utter nonsense. "Shut up mum." I widened the eyes of every person in that room and if I was being honest I didn't listen to anything my mother said. I really just didn't want her near me. "I'm surprised you weren't the person in the other car," I mumbled eyes unmoving away from his sleeping form. 

"Arya that isn't fair..." My father started his second job, keeping the peace.

"No, it's completely fair!" I said finally looking at each of them, "For as long as I can remember that woman you want me to call my mother, has treated him as less than human! He didn't have a family! He was just a boy and you couldn't find it in your heart to love him like he was one of your own. He wasn't Robb, your first, who you didn't want Jon around either. And he wasn't your other favourite, Sansa. You threw him to the wolves and didn't expect them to take them in as your own. I mean look at her right now dad she hasn't let Rickon within 5 feet of Jon's bed!" I finished staring my parents down without seeing the rest of my siblings come in. 

I lead Rickon to start throwing punches while the rest of my family yelled at one another until the nurse came in. "Arya Stark?" I raised my hand in the back corner of the room. "Alright you may stay but I must ask that the rest of you leave." I tilted my head to the side watching everyone file away. The nurse gave me a wink and closed the door.

It took me several moments to collect myself before I started talking to him. "You knew, didn't you? That we were soulmates... For how long I have no idea but you knew... I should've known, you were always there, told me that I was already made for someone but that boy wasn't it. You didn't say that to give me hope, like I always thought, you meant it as yourself. Though I can't figure out why you didn't tell me..." I looked down taking one of his larger hands in mine letting the tears flow down my cheeks. "You can't go. I just got you, you can't leave me already... I haven't gotten the chance to be yours. Gods, maybe I've always known, shouldn't I be screaming at how wrong this is?" I paused thinking about it for a few more minutes, "No that's not us."

I sniffled wiping my cheeks climbing my small form onto the bed careful of his injuries and wires settling with my back to his side craddling his right arm against my body.

"Please Jon... Don't leave me..."


	3. Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a small Chapter in Sansa's perspective that is filler but moves the plot along so bare with me.

I walked back to the room with grace ignoring the nurses' constant chatter to one another. Mum was downstairs talking with dad while the rest of my siblings (except for Arya) were trying to figure out why they'd been kicked out. I was pulled aside and asked to get my sister to come home with us which I knew would be a hard task but I could do it, all I needed to do was get Arya thrown out for yelling. I had a talent for it to be honest.

I found Jon's room easily walking in quietly once I noticed Arya sleeping next to him. Her shirt was pulled up a little probably from shifting in to sleep next to him. I walked over to pull her shirt down when I noticed a fresh burn prepared to scold Arya for it until I noticed it wasn't an ordinary burn. It was a soul brand.

"Lucky bitch," I whispered tilting my head so I could read the name.

 

**Jon Snow.**

 

"I'm sorry..." No wonder she hated it when I talked with Jeyne about getting ours, hers was so unfortunate. I tried to think what it would be like to get Robb's name and know that we were both doomed to be each others soul mate but were also doomed to not being able to do anything about it. So I left my sister there to sleep one night at peace and went back down to talk with our family of wolves.

* * *

 

Mother notices me first asking, "Where's your sister?"

"Sleeping," I replied, not a total lie I was just holding back the rest of the information.

"I thought I told you to get her so we could take her home." She said turning her back from the rest of the family. She was studying me I realised and I desperately tried not to show anything. "I don't like this Ned..." she said eventually looking back at father. 

"She's just sleeping-"

"Exactly why didn't they tell her to get out too?" My mother countered and for once in my life, I stopped talking instead listening on the outside like my sister used to.

"Maybe she-"

"Do you think they saw his mark?" My mother said interrupting Robb's previous comment.

"Wait he's marked too?" So much for staying silent.  _Bad Sansa!_

"Too?" Bran said standing up, "What are you guys talking about!?"

Robb was the first out of my siblings to figure it out. "They're soulmates."

 

Mum gave him a glare that could kill and that was the small moment in the eye before the storm raged on.


	4. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know I haven't posted in a long while and I apologise for that but here's an update for you.

**Back to Arya's POV**

 

It’s been weeks since Jon was hospitalized his wounds were healing nicely but the doctors say he won’t be waking up anytime soon. In the meantime, I only live his side to go home and shower. I eat and sleep at the hospital choosing to spend the rest of the time sitting in silence by his bedside. My mother detests it. Everyone else just gives me pitying looks.

“We’ve known since you were a babe…” I heard my father explain, “He got the Soul Mark while your mother was in labour.”

“Why didn’t anyone tell me?”

“Only me and your mother knew besides Jon… Catelyn made sure Jon never told you… Went as far as to ban him from seeing you as an infant. That is until one night he broke the rules and picked you-”

“-up out of my crib silencing my once consistent screams. I know the story. Jon tells me with pride, you with nostalgia, and mother with disdain.”

“Do you realize what you both have done to us?” I asked him eyes still trained on Jons broken form.

“Arya-”

“No! Father what if Jon had died?” I asked eyes filling with unshed tears. “I almost lost my soulmate… You denied me _years_ without him.”

“Wha-”

“No!” I told him again this time turning towards my father, “You don't get to speak. He could have died. I could have lost my soulmate before I even got him! I thought I was some freak of nature! I thought I didn't have one! I’ve seen colour my whole life and thought because of that... maybe I was born to be alone.” I paused trying to control the tears now flowing down my face. “But you both knew the truth… You let me believe I was unworthy of being loved! You took-”

“Little Wolf…” Came the hoarse voice of my Soulmate from behind me.

“Jon!” I cheered turning around to face him. He looked just the same only difference being his eyes were fluttering open and closed trying to get used to the bright light. I move to his bedside grasping his hand in mine. “You’re awake?”

“Why... are you... crying?” He choked out trying to raise his other hand to my face. It only wavered up a few inches before he dropped it back down with a sigh. With that, a fresh new wave tears fall down my face. I told my father should probably leave. I waited for him to do so, it took him a few moments but he did. 

“Do you need anything?” I asked wiping away the tears, “Food? Water? More pillows?”  I'd gone into overdrive pacing around the room looking for any mundane thing to distract myself. Knowing he was my soulmate somehow made things awkward. We’d never been awkward before, and I didn't like it. 

“Little Wolf…”

I couldn't find anything, so I said the first excuse I could think of…

“ I should probably tell the nurses you woke up…” I walked out of the small room and to the nurses' station. I can almost feel his eyes on me as I left, my palms started sweating, and I could feel the butterflies fluttering about in my stomach. “He… Um… My Soulmate… Jon Snow… He just woke up…”

The kind woman smiled, “Okay then sweetie will send his nurse in right away.”

“Alright.” I'm on Bold turning around to rush down to the cafeteria for some water and lunch. I wasn't really that hungry I just didn't want to face right now. Mother used to say I was actually good at avoiding my problems. Not that I wanted to avoid it or that was a problem. I just couldn't wrap my head around the fact that he knew, more importantly, he never told me.

Before I knew it I was walking back towards Jon’s room food tray in hand. He wouldn't eat most of the food. I don't think that’s saying much, a _starving_ _man_ wouldn't eat this food. I at least got him a protein shake from the refrigerated vending machine. I hoped you would drink that. I walked back into the room eyes to cast down at the food.

“What’s wrong?” 

I turned to look at him, he looked so sad. If he hadn't just almost died I would have assumed something else was wrong. “You almost died…” It wasn't a lie, it just wasn't the only reason I was upset. Jon gave me his famous puppy eyes patting his hand gently on the side of the bed. I knew he wanted me to join him, lay down and cuddle like we used to his kids. The more I thought about it the more I realize we acted like an old, bonded Soulmate pair.

I climbed into the bed next to him like I always do. Instead of hugging his arm with my back to his side like I did when he was in the comma. I laid down with my head on his chest and small arm loosely draped over his torso. “I got my Soulbrand…” I started, “I'm not ashamed of the name... and I don't care if people don't like the fact that we're Soulmates... I know why she didn't tell me... I'm not mad, just scared because I almost lost you. I almost did lose you.” My words were met with silence. I didn't mind it though, I never expected him to answer right away. We just laid there I let him soak in what I said.

When he did he squeezed me closer to his side. So now I know where he stands, at least subconsciously, on all of this.


End file.
